


The thing you fear most.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s07e07 Eloise Gardener, Episode: s07e13 Knightfall, Family, Fear, Gen, Incomprehension, KnightRook, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [7x07/7x13] : Drabble. “There was something strange with this woman, something Tilly didn't understand but which made her shiver with fear every time she saw her.” Tilly' point of view about Eloise Gardener. KnightRook.





	The thing you fear most.

Tilly was not someone you could frighten easily.

 

She was living alone, on her own since her father died, and since this time, she had to manage it, living almost entirely alone, if you excepted Weaver's presence, who acted as a father toward her.

 

(And without him, she had no idea of what would have happened to her.)

 

Her life seemed to lighten a little after what she did to Weaver, when she shot him, and after that, when she became more close to Detective Rogers.

 

Her life was not perfect, but she wasn't alone anymore now.

 

She had people caring about her, she still felt strange sometimes, but it was not as terrible as it used to be.

 

And then, she arrived.

 

Eloise Gardener.

 

When she heard about her the first time, she had no idea of the reason why, but she felt something strange, and it didn't get better when Weaver asked her to lie to Rogers and to _manipulate_ him.

 

Something she didn't want to do at first, because _it didn't feel right_.

 

But Weaver didn't let her any choice, he ordered her to do this, explaining he was doing this because it was only for Rogers' good, and even though Tilly didn't understand it at first, she finally accepted.

 

And then, she saw her, and something painful woke up in her, not knowing why, and she understood that something bad, _terribly_ _bad_ was going to happen.

 

For one reason.

 

 _Eloise Gardener was a monster_.

 

Victoria Belfrey may not be a good person, but Eloise Gardener was far worse than her, some instinct was telling this to the young woman.

 

The smirk she sent to her, when she had been brought from the place where she had been locked up, well… it frightened her as hell.

 

And it didn't get better with time.

 

There was something strange with this woman, something Tilly didn't understand but which made her shiver with fear every time she saw her.

 

It became worst when she came to the post office, seeing her, and bloody hell, _was she really seeing her_ ?

 

But… no, it was impossible !

 

It couldn't be !

 

Was she the only one who was noticing this, who knew who Eloise Gardener really was ?

 

Or was she becoming crazy again ?

 

She didn't know, and didn't want to know.

 

But the thing she knew perfectly was this : Eloise Gardener was a terrible woman.

 

Too bad that Detective Rogers still didn't notice this.

 

(And why on hell did she care so much about it ?

 

The fact that he didn't seem to notice her, to listen to her ?

 

Maybe that it was her, the real her, just Alice, trying to come back despite the spell.

 

Desperately trying to have her father back to her, remembering who she was, and remembering who _he_ was. And to make him remember, too.)

 

And now, the only thing she really wanted was to stay away from this woman.

 

Forever.


End file.
